1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for conveying and guiding a thin metal strip formed from molten metal by quenching using a single roll method and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for smoothly running and guiding the thin metal strip to, for example, a coiling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method has been known in which a thin metal strip is formed directly from a molten metal, by bringing the molten metal into contact with the peripheral surface of a cooling roll rotating at high speed so as to cause the metal to be quenched and solidified. This type of method is broadly classified between the "single roll method" and "twin toll method".
The single roll method is suitable for the production of a thin metal strip having a large width. In the single roll method, the molten metal is injected from a nozzle onto a roll rotating at high speed. Consequently, the molten metal forms a deposit which is spread to form a thin layer and is quenched and solidified to form an amorphous metal after the roll surface moves a predetermined distance, i.e., after a predetermined angle of rotation of the roll. The amorphous metal is progressively separated from the roll surface by the centrifugal force generated as a result of rotation of the roll, so as to form a thin
The single roll method, however, generally adopts a high forming speed of 20 m/sec or higher. In addition, the thickness of the thin metal strip formed by this method 50 mm or less. The strip, just having been formed, is running free in what is called a "fly path." Therefore, has been difficult to smoothly run and guide the quenched flying thin metal strip to a subsequent device such as a pinch roll or a coiling system.
Among various proposed methods and arrangements for running and taking up thin metal strip separated from the quenching rolls, the most practical method is to nip, by means of pinch rolls, the thin metal strip separated from the quenching roll and flying suspended in the air along a curved path and to guide the strip to the coiling system. Such a method or arrangement is employed, for example, as a means for tensioning a quenched thin metal strip for a rotary coiling device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,187, and in coiling equipment for taking up quenched thin metal strip, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-143720.
This type of method, however, suffers in that nipping the flying thin metal strip in a curved path is difficult and time-consuming, and wastes the thin metal strip produced until the flying strip is successfully nipped.